


A Journey Through the Tales

by imthederpyfox



Series: yogscast [2]
Category: Yogscast
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Anxiety, Arguing, Books, Drama, Fighting, Fun, Funny, I had this planned for years, Magic, Other, Princes, Princesses, Travel, fairytale, spells, storybook AU, they get sucked into a book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: When the group find a strange fairy tale book in Ridge's castle, they decide to borrow it and some strange things happen when it's kept at Yoglabs overnight.Stuck in a fairy tale world, can the group escape?
Relationships: like usual with my yogfics, none except if you squint
Series: yogscast [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/926664





	A Journey Through the Tales

Everyone knew Ridge had a massive library, packed with books. In fact it had been a place where a fair few adventures went awry.  
And even though they had been warned NOT to under ANY circumstances wonder around the large moving castle unattended by the demigod, they were too curious for their own good. Well, some of them were. 

"Come on, Xevphera, it could be fun!" Lalna called behind him, taking charge as they ventured through the corridors.  
"In a castle that constantly moves itself around?" The elf replied. "I'm all for mischief but ONE of us has to be reasonable." It was true, they often needed someone to step up and be the voice of reason.  
"I say we set up some pranks for him-" Exza chimed in.  
"No way! He almost banished you after your LAST round of pranks." Honeydew told her, before pausing. "On second thought, go for it!"  
The fox girl glared at him, sticking her tongue out. 

"Ooo, wonder where this door goes." Lalna looked up at the large wooden double door, ornate woodwork carved around the edges. "Fancy."  
"You've been here countless times, how do you not know this place by now?" Xephos asked as everyone stepped up next to the scientist.  
"Because, as I've been reminded, it keeps changing. Besides, we mainly just hang out in the main rooms."  
Exza smirked "Kinky."  
"Oh, shut up." Lalna grumbled, taking a hold of the large metal handles of the door. "Shall we?" His grin was like a naughty school child and Honeydew egged him on.  
"I still think this is a bad idea..." Xevphera grumbled, but knew it was a losing fight. 

They entered the room, which turned out to be the library. It was split into multiple sections, a circular one that was higher than the rest must have been in one of the turrets, the main room had a fireplace with some comfy chairs set up, to the left was a large room that seemed to extend upwards onto multiple levels. There were different smaller rooms veering out of the main chamber that held little nooks for reading and some walkways around the place where sat pedestals with various different books that seemed to be more important ones Ridge wanted out, possibly for personal reference.  
Honeydew let out a low whistle, impressed by the sheer size of the library.  
"That's a lot of books..." Xevphera admitted, and found that she didn't hate this idea as much as she had before. 

"Have we gone to heaven?" Xephos asked.  
Honeydew snorted. "Nerd."  
"Hey guys, check this out!" Exza shouted over from up on one of the platforms.  
"We probably shouldn't move things around..." Xephos spoke up. "Just in case."  
"But look at it! It's massive!" Exza bought the book over. "And I'm not talking about my dick!" She smirked, opening the book. 

"What's it even about?" Lalna asked, glancing at the book over her shoulder.  
"This is amazing." Exza laughed. "Ridge has a big old book of fairy tales! AND judging by how displayed it was, it's one of his favourites~"  
"What fairy tales?" Xephos asked.  
"Just a mix of a bunch of them, look." She turned so they could see the book which was open on the index.  
Everyone crowded round.

A few seconds later the door opening sounded through the library and Exza quickly hid behind everyone, putting the book in her backpack so they wouldn't get in trouble.  
"There you are." Ridge frowned at them. "Why the hell are you wondering round?"  
"Curiosity?" Lalna smiled sheepishly.  
"Adventurism?" Honeydew added.  
"Spite." Exza smirked.  
Ridge rolled his eyes at them, folding his arms. "Come on, idiots." He lead them from the library, everyone glanced back to see if Exza had hidden the book and she gave them a thumbs up with a grin. 

\------------

The group hung out all day, discussing different things and going on a couple of adventures. Of course the adventures went a bit awry and in the end they just wanted to retire back home and go to sleep.  
"Bad news, guys." Xephos told Honeydew, Xevphera and Exza, glancing to the other two slightly before nodding his head to the door. The fox girl, elf and dwarf followed him outside.  
"What's up?" Honeydew asked.  
"Please no more crisis?" Xevphera added.  
Xephos sighed. "Sorry, friend. Yoglabs stuff." He shrugged and the other two groaned, rolling their eyes. "They need us."

"Let me grab my bag and say bye to the other two." Exza sighed, going back into the room. "Bye, bitches, duty calls." She told them, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. They all said their goodbyes and told Lalna they'd see him later at the factory before they headed back out and went straight to Yoglabs to fix whatever was happening. 

\------------

After spending another day fixing what had gone wrong at Yoglabs, they - exhausted - agreed to head back to the factory to get a good night sleep away from the buzz and hum of the building. 

\------------

"Uhhhhhh, night guys..." Honeydew grumbled, jumping into his massive bed. "Sleepy, sleepy dwarf!" He called out tiredly as he wrapped the covers around himself.  
Exza and Xephos rolled their eyes. "Night, Xeph."  
"Night, Exz." He smiled and curled up in bed.  
Xevphera and Lalna were already in bed - having stolen the end two of Honeydew's five - and pretty soon everyone was asleep, exhausted after the long day, blissfully unaware of what was happening in Exza's bag with the storybook...

\------------

The next day was similar, Yoglabs needed a lot of fixing after their newest explosion, and pretty soon night time came around.  
"Hey guys, ready to go back to the factory again?" Xephos asked.  
"Just need to grab my bag, Honeydew where did you put it?" Exza yawned, turning to the dwarf.  
"I don't know, I think I threw it in my office with the rest of the crap yesterday."  
Exza rolled her eyes. "Rude. I'll catch you guys up." She ran off to go find her bag. Not exactly liking being at Yoglabs without the other two - it was a creepy building when alone, like one of those places you knew shouldn't be empty. Like a museum, or an airport, or hospital. 

Entering Honeydews office - AKA, a tiny hole in the wall with a door where they'd stuck him when he demanded an office - and quickly glanced around. Honeydew was known for being a messy dwarf, but the little closet was a tip. She shuddered and quickly glanced her bag over in the corner under some electronics. Sighed, she climbed over and under a bunch of things, making her way to the bag and pulling it up, ignoring the weird whirring sounds coming from the mechanism next to it and quickly rushing out of the room and down the corridor, quickly catching up with the other three near the entrance.

\------------

"I think I slept too much last night..." Honeydew grumbled. "I'm not tired."  
"Well at least you could sleep." Exza grumbled, earning a raised brow from the dwarf. "You snore!"  
Honeydew rolled his eyes and lounged over his bed, complaining about being bored. "What is there to do?"  
"I'm sure one of us has a board game or something." Xephos suggested. "Exza, didn't you buy monopoly from Nilesy the other day?"  
"If you mean traded for a box of spare wires that don't actually do anything then yeah, I bought it..." Exza smirked, going into her bag. 

"I don't know how you do it..." Lalna muttered, earning a laugh from the others.  
Exza's hand glanced over something she didn't recognise and lifted it from the satchel, realisation hitting her as she saw the big storybook she'd found at Ridge's library the other day. "Oh, damn I forgot about this."  
"Is that that book?" Lalna asked, suddenly interested. 

"Well, a storybook might help us fall asleep..." Honeydew suggested.  
Exza rolled her eyes. "You do realise some people enjoy reading for fun?" Honeydew stared at her like she was an alien, and Xephos interrupted, thinking it'd be a good idea to read some of them. Xevphera agreed and they began reading.

\------------

"Ok, that's it, I love fairy tales but no more tonight." Lalna told them a couple hours later, closing the book and rubbing his eyes. Honeydew was snoring by this point and the scientist was half asleep, Xevphera not long behind him.  
"That was interesting." Xephos told them, grabbing some pyjamas.  
"You didn't have those tales when you were a kid?" Lalna asked.  
Xephos shrugged. "They were similar, I can't remember most of them though." He got into bed. "I think I remember ours being a lot darker than those though."

"Darker than a wolf eating someones grandparent and waiting in that persons bed so they can eat a child?" Exza asked sarcastically, earning a laugh from Lalna. "I might wanna hear some of these stories."  
They all laughed and got into bed. "Night guys!" Lalna called out, earning replies from the rest of them.  
Nobody noticed at first when the book began glowing, but soon it was so bright Exza groaned. 

"Whoever has that light on needs to knock it off!" She grumbled, throwing a pillow at Honeydew since he was the usual suspect.  
"Oi, it's not me! Xeph put your contacts back in!" Honeydew groaned back.  
Xephos yawned, sitting up. "I don't have my contacts out?" He looked around, noticing the glowing from the floor at the end of Exza's bed. Rubbing his eyes he nudged Exza's shoulder. She sat up, looking where he pointed. 

They soon all had to shield their eyes from the bright light and Exza quickly got up, picking up the glowing book.  
"Exza, be careful." Xephos warned. "You remember what usually happens when we touch stuff we shouldn't..."  
"How can I forget." She rolled her eyes. "But we've been reading it tonight, what's the worst that can happen?"  
Lalna groaned. "No, I hate it when she says that."  
"Something always goes wrong when she says that." Honeydew agreed.

"But what could be making it glow so much?" Exza asked, turning the book around in her hands and noticing that the light was coming from inside the book. "Just a peak?"  
"Exza..." Xephos warned, but she'd gotten his curiosity heightened as well.  
Exza pouted at him and Xevphera, knowing they'd break before the other two when it came to curiosity.  
"God, ok, I wanna know as well!" He sighed and sat next to her.  
"Damn it, fine." Lalna rolled his eyes and joined them, along with Xevphera.  
They all looked to Honeydew, who sighed and stood as well, sitting with them and folding his arms. "This is stupid."

"Shut up, Honeydew." Exza told him. "Now, let's see what's happening."  
She slowly opened the book, the light almost blinding as the book whipped itself open, a strong wind erupting and whipping around them.  
"Oh shit!" Exza mumbled as a flash sprang from the book and everything went all topsy-turvy. bright lights and falling was the last thing they all remembered before pain as they smashed into the floor.


End file.
